Lonely in Wonderland
by redroe23102
Summary: This is an AU of if insted of aliens Dill got obsessed over Alice in Wonderland as a small child. It lonely to be different if you don't plan on Aliens coming to help you. slash later


I do not own Rugrats sadly.

13-month-old Dill sat in front of the TV his grandpa was asleep while babysitting him and Tommy was at the doctor's for his check up with their folks. Dill was one of a kind the way his little brain worked was something in itself Dill never saw a picture he saw everything that went into making the picture what it was. A photo of Didi and Stu's wedding on the mantel everyone saw a young couple smiling out of their frame her in a white dress with flaming red hair and him in a tux. To Dill he saw the grinning parents in the background that were barely were in the picture, he saw the white tablecloth with tiny red roses on it the white frosting on Stu's tux's lapel and then the smiling newlyweds. That was the way Dill understood things.

Today would be the day that a life long obsession would form, today he would turn the TV up one channel and see X-files on for the first time ever and would be hooked only This is my AU and it starts now.

Dill yawned fishing was that interesting so the clever baby picked up the remote and turned it down one channel.

The screen filled with color as a silly man with bad teeth and a top hat to big for his head ate a tea cup!

Dill's eyes went wide and his little mouth formed a grin! This was the best thing ever! color on color and everything on the screen was moving a hare and a little girl in a blue dress was moving everywhere! The way they talked was silly and Dill loved it he sat there for the whole rest of the movie not moving from the spot and the smiled stayed put too.

When the movie was over Dill was so excited he started to bounce around the room singing his own nonsense song then the idea hit. It was like when you go into what you think is an empty dark room turn on the light and the room really has a chest of gold and a note saying it's for you!

His mom's room had a treasure!

After getting past the laughable safety gate his parents used to block the stairs Dill toddled up stairs and into his mom's bedroom then under the bed where he found it! To you or me a half gone deck of cards are rubbish but to Dill they were the Queen's troops just like in the movie! Dill took the cards to his and Tommy's room to reenact the movie as best he could.

When Didi and Stu got home they searched the whole house before they found their younger son sound asleep under his crib cards all around him hugging the Queen of Hearts and Tommy's old Bunny mask on his face.

"Oh Stu isn't that the cutest?" Didi cooed pointing at the baby Tommy in her arm's asleep too.

"Yeah Dee it sure is. Now how do you figure he got up here with dad watching him and the safety gate?" STu inquired. Didi shrugged and put Tommy to bed.

"Put him in the crib dear." Didi said picking up the playing cards and sitting them on his toy chest, if he wanted them she didn't see any reason to take them away.

For the next two months Dill never went anywhere with out the queen of hearts card tucked into his diaper to clutched in his tiny hand, when ever Dill was in his room he played with all his cards and outside he'd crawl under the bushes looking for rabbit holes! Dill just couldn't get the movie out of his head. Didi thought it was cute Stu didn't notice and the other babies didn't really care as Dill was little and they had important things to do like not get sat on by Angelica.

Dill was sitting in his highchair at the kitchen table two months after watching to movie unlike most children his age Dill had a good memory his queen of hearts card was laying against his bottle he was chattering away to her about the roses in her garden and the ones his mommy was trying to grown in the front yard 'they weren't doing well'. Didi was fixing his and Tommy's breakfast and Stu was putting together a table top TV.

Dill barley looked up from his important conversation until he heard it! The British voice of Alice!

Dill screamed and reached for the tv with his movie on it.

"See Dee Dill loves his daddy's new invention!" Stu said before changing the channel. Dill began screaming and crying and pointing at the news on the table top. His daddy took away Alice and the Queen! Stu and Didi fumbled around trying to calm Dill down Tommy slapped the tv turning it back to the cartoon his baby brother wanted to see. Dill cooed and Stu and Didi looked at each other.

"Thank you sweetie." Didi said kissing Tommy's little bald head. The next day Stu bought Dill his own copy of the Disney cartoon.

Needless to say Dill watched that movie enough to where everybody could re-sight it if they wished to, they didn't want too.

At two Dill was by far the strangest baby in town he liked to play pretend alone rather then with the other kids his first steps were while wearing his brother too big for him shoes and nothing else 'these was caught on tape lol', he loved to talk to animals even if he couldn't talk yet with leaves up to this. His first word!

Dill was sitting in his favorite bush in the back yard when his dream come true hopped past. A bunny rabbit in his yard!

"Rabbit!" Dill screamed and started chasing the bunny his mom and Betty screamed as the two of them pasted under their feet.

"Rabbit! Rabbit!" Dill screamed. Didi picked him up to be sure he wasn't bitten and Dill looked her in the face.

"Rabbit." he said Didi screamed again this time in delight.

"Stu Dill said his first world!" Didi cried and Stu came running.

"Was it daddy? Tommy's was Mama so I'm do!" Stu cried running to them with camcorder in hand. Dill look his dad in the eye the camcorder came up.

"Rabbit!" he screamed and pointed at said rabbit.

"Better then 'no' I guess" Betty said laughing from where she was checking on the other babies.

This was the start of trend that Didi and Stu weren't sure would ever end.

On Dill's 4th birthday he had a wonderland style tea party! The other babies came 'now small children not babies but still', Lil, Susie and Angelica had fun with the tea party part but the boys didn't like it and pouted at Dill's want to have funny shaped cookies rather then cake. Didi hired a lady to dress like the Queen of hearts to pass Dill his birthday gifts much to his delight! He got a poster of the movie for his wall in his own bedroom, a plushie of the Queen and a copy of the real book! He'd never been so happy!

That year Dill started school his habits of putting sugar and food dye in all his food and talking in rhymes when bored made it hard to make friends so he spent most of his time writing stories and pretending everybody who made fun of him wasn't really their they were the sand people of mars sent their to keep him the true king of Wonderland from getting home everyday.

It helped.


End file.
